kenshinfandomcom-20200223-history
Makimachi Misao
Makimachi Misao is a teenage onmitsu and the youngest member of the Kyoto-based Oniwabanshū. A great admirer of Shinomori Aoshi, Misao leaves home to find her missing hero, but instead encounters Himura Kenshin during his journey to Kyoto and tags along in the hopes that he will lead her to Aoshi. She soon proves herself a valuable ally and is temporarily named the Oniwabanshū's new Okashira (leader). Appearance Misao is a lithe, petite young woman with the lean build of someone who engages in regular physical activity. She has large, greenish-blue eyes and wears her black hair cut to chin length on the sides of her face, but in a long, thin braided ponytail in the back. Misao is most at-home and most often depicted in her sleeveless blue Oniwabanshū-style shinobi shizoku tied with a pink obi. To complement this outfit, she wears tabi socks with zori sandals and her lower legs wrapped in blue tape, and on her hands, she wears blue combination hand- and forearm-guards. However, Misao apparently keeps a set of street clothes for use during her downtime in Kyoto. These consist of pair of blue short pants and a blue shirt with its sleeves sewn loosely on. Personality Makimachi is a loud, quick tempered girl. Although quick tempered, her anger is usually comical. She has a great admiration for the leader of the Oniwabanshu, Aoshi. Left behind to an elderly man in a village, she has always wanted to reconnect with him. Going so far as to follow Himora Kenshin, even when he tries to lose her. Another testament to her determination is that she jumped over a ravine that she herself knew she couldn't cover, to ensure she got the information Kenshin was withholding regarding Aoshi. Underneath her tomboyish act she is a kind a caring person, unwillingly to let the innocent suffer. Her pride for the Oniwabanshu runs deep. She refuses to let it disband or be disgraced, opting to become it's leader rather than allow it to disband. Relationships *'Okina': Okina is an old member of Oniwanbashu. He has known Misao since she was a child and had a personal hand in her upbringing, regarding her as surrogate granddaughter. As a former spy, he taught her battle techniques, tactics and weapons skills. *'Himura Kenshin': She first met Kenshin during his journey back to Kyoto and team up with him after she discovered that Kenshin knows Aoshi. After that, she decides to follow him to Kyoto, because she sensed that he knew something about Aoshi and the others that he refused to tell her. Afterwards, she became his comrade. *'Oniwabanshū': Misao has considered the Oniwabanshū to be her family since her early youth, so she was quite devastated when Kaoru and Yahiko told her about their deaths. Eventually, Misao became the leader of the Oniwabanshu after Aoshi betrayed her trust by almost killing Okina. *'Shinomori Aoshi': Aoshi was the one took care of Misao, and she apparently harbors romantic feelings for him. He never smiled for her, but she always thought about him more affectionately than the other memebers of Oniwabanshu, before she knew about their deaths. Aoshi soon allies with Shishio against Kenshin and Okina and so Misao becomes his enemy. After Aoshi loses to Kenshin in a rematch, however, he decides to ally with him and the others against Shishio and Misao's affection towards him re-kindles. *'Han'nya': Han'nya was Misao's teacher in martial-arts and she was very close to him. Later on in the series, when injured during the battle with Kamatari, Han'nya appears before her in a vision inspiring her to continue the battle and telling her that Kenshin kept his promise and would bring Aoshi back to the Aoiya. Abilities 'Kansatsu Tobikunai '- This is a move in which a ninja weapon called kunai (dagger) is used like a shuriken (ninja star). Kunai are placed between clasped fingers and they are thrown at the enemy by using the power of the entire body being bent back. Eight kunai in all can be thrown at the same time, and unless the enemy can avoid all of them, death is imminent. However, it is easily repelled twice by Kenshin when he first encounters her. A kunai is a ninja tool that existed in reality and was mainly used to preform tasks, such as digging holes- like a shovel- and climbing a stonewall by inserting it between the stones. Of course, it was also a weapon, often substituted for a shuriken or a knife. Misao is also an expert at Japanese kempo, and excels greatly in hand to hand fighting. Her signature move is the Kecho-Geru or Kencho Kick (lit."Monster Bird Kick"), a flying striking kick. History As a member of the Oniwabanshū since her childhood (being the granddaughter of their previous leader), she learned all the skills of an onmitsu (ninja). Even after Meiji, she travels around the country with Aoshi and his men, but is eventually handed over to Oniwabanshu Kyoto Investigator Okina. Misao is a cheery and friendly young woman that anyone would like, but she can come across as being spoiled and stubborn. However, she has an idol-like position within the Oniwabanshu, For Misao, fellow Oniwabanshu members are like her family. She particularly has strong feelings for Okashira Aoshi, who took care of her since she was young, and meets Kenshin while she is on a trip to search for Aoshi. But after Aoshi, whom she admires, attempts to destroy the Oniwabanshu, she declares that she will become the new Okashira. She steps forward to prevent Shishio and his assassins' plot to engulf Kyoto in a sea of fire. In Live-action film Misao will be played by Tao Tsuchiya in the live-action Rurouni Kenshin movies. Gallery MangaMisaoAndEiji.png|Misao condoles Mishima Eiji, after he finds out all his family have been killed by Senkaku. MangaAoshiAndMisao.png|Misao and Shinomori Aoshi make their way to a temple to find Yukishiro Tomoe's diary. MangaTheOniwabanshu.png|The Tokyo and Kyoto Oniwabanshu and their respective leaders. Misao4.png|Misao in Shin Kyoto Hen. Msiao_live_action.jpg Misao_with_cat.jpg Trivia * The series' metaphoric joke of seeing Misao, Kamiya Kaoru, and Takani Megumi as weasel, tanuki, and fox (respectively) all stems from the superstition-based idiom, "The kitsune has 7 disguises, the tanuki has 8 disguises, and the itachi has 9 disguises." Misao appears to fit the definition of an itachi, with Sanosuke and Saito often calling her a weasel girl for her looks, and her very shrewish and short temper temperament, that is also associated with real life weasels. She is also, most notably a ninja, which fits into the idiom's description of the one who is best at disguising themselves. Category:Oniwabanshu Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ninja Category:Kenshin-Gumi Category:Martial Artist